


tick tock

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Child Abuse, Child Death, Child expiermentation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans and Papyrus aren't brothers, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: tick tockhave a favorite hour?not one?well, it doesn't matter.





	1. prologue p1

**Author's Note:**

> echos rewrite babes
> 
> song for the descript is tick tock, sharax.

_ “It only hurts for a little bit.” _ __  
_ “im scared..” _ __  
_ “It’ll be worth it.” _ __  
_ “it hurts..” _ __  
_ “Its for monsterkind.” _ __  
_ “i want it to stop-” _ __  
_ “We will finally be free!” _ __  
_ “please let me go..” _ __  
_ “Do it for them.” _ __  
_ “no-no please i don't want to.” _ __  
_ “DO IT FOR THEM.” _ __  
**_\----------------------------------------------------------_ ** ****__  
****__  
Papyrus kicked snow up, then gathered it in his palm. He patted it into the snowman, smiling gleefully. He patted the rest of the snowman down. He equipped it with a hat, and a purple scarf. He was satisfied with his outcome, and felt as though nothing could harm his mood!   
  
Until he heard the little girl scream.   
  
The yell as so loud, and so heartbreaking that, if he had hair, it would been standing up. He stood for a pregnant moment, before he hesitantly followed the echos. As he became closer, the gurgling of somebody choking became clearer and clearer. The snarling that he heard as well, threw him for a loop. The dog guard? No, he had just saw them at Grillbys.   
  
**“Good job. You completed the task.”** A deep voice spoke.    
  
Papyrus gagged at the horrid smell of iron that infiltrated his nostrils. He looked from behind his cover, and saw a substantial amount of blood. It was smeared throughout the snow, and that mysterious door was flooded with it. He also could swear he heard a women crying from behind it. ****__  
  
The gurgling ended, and a soul rose from the child's body. It was blue.. patience.. He felt heartbroken. This child had their whole life ahead of them, and they were murdered in cold blood. A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the child's soul be stolen from them, and their corpse rudely tossed over the strange man's shoulder, who Papyrus had just now noticed was tall, skeletal, and wearing a long black coat that seemed to poof and become ethereal around his feet.   
  
The snarling ended, and a strange crackling and popping resonated within the wooded encasement. A skeleton, who looked to be around 15 or 16 sat in the snow. He panted, and shook with visible exhaustion.   
**“You’re not allowed to go to sleep. Get the fuck up.”** The man growled, kicking the teen in his ribs and then resuming in a deep voice.  **“Find your own way home. I have better things to attend to.”** **  
****  
** The teen remained silent, and simply stared as the man walked from the clearing.   
  
“HELLO..?” Papyrus murmured, yet his voice was so loud in this clearing. The boy backed away, panic rising from within as his eye lit up with a soft teal color. He held his hand out menacingly. “I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I PROMISE. I WANT TO HELP.”   
  
The teen breathed heavy for a few moments, before lowering his hand. The magic did not disperse, but radiated from him in more lower frequencies. It made Papyrus relax.   
  
“MY NAMES PAPYRUS. WHAT'S YOURS?”   
The boy did not speak. Maybe he couldn’t? Papyrus remained hopeful, simply smiling at him. The skeleton did not respond for several more seconds, and that is when Papyrus simply gave up.   
“I SAW THAT MAN BE MEAN TO YOU. YOU CAN GET HIM INTO TROUBLE FOR THAT. YOUR YOUNG RIGHT? WE CAN GET HIM TO STOP..” Papyrus softly cooed. The child pondered for a moment, before just shaking his head. “WHY?” Papyrus questioned. And it was here, that he heard the first noise from the child.   
  
It was a whimper. It sounded so.. pitiful.. so weak.. It, like the human child's death, made Papyrus’ soul break. It was so painful to hear somebody so young whimper. In fear, no less!   
  
“HEY.. HEY IT'S OKAY.” The taller skeleton spoke, quietly and sickeningly sweet, as if the younger as if he was a fussy baby.The boy seemed a little reassured, so Papyrus spoke again “COME ON. YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED,”Papyrus spoke, truthfully he himself was exhausted as well. He was relieved when the skeleton nodded.   
  
Once they arrived at the worn home, the teenage skeleton immediately collapsed on the couch. This would have worried Papyrus, but  when he heard the light storing resonating from within the muffled fabric of the couch, he grinned. Papyrus too headed for his bedroom, and snuggled within the comforter. He was out within seconds.   
<3   
**_“Kill Them. Or you will be punished.”_ ** __  
_ Stars, he hated doing this. _ __  
__  
_ His whole world was this. His whole life was this, his whole existence even. Killing. Killing was what he was built for.  But there was something the doctor didn't prepare for. Something he didn’t anticipate. _ __  
__  
_ His creation wasn’t supposed to think.  _ __  
__  
_ He wasn't supposed to be sentient, and he wasn’t supposed to feel guilt for the murders, and he was supposed to be the perfect killing machine. He was to play these roles perfectly for the good of monsterkind. _ __  
__  
_ So much for that. _ __  
__  
_ So, when he lunged for the helpless child who could only scream as their legs were forcefully tore from their body and tossed like simple scraps. His soul panged with heartache as the child let out pitiful moans of pain. Their pursed lips hardly letting the sound stifle its way out. He felt his soul pang in regret as he watched the child bleed out.  _ __  
__  
_ He’d rather that he didn’t feel anything then feel these emotions. _ __  
_.. _ __  
_.. _ __  
_.. _ __  
**_“Things aren’t supposed to feel.”_ ** ****__  
****__  
_ He was always told that. He was always told he was defective, a toy, a machine. _ __  
__  
_ What good is a defective toy? _ __  
__  
_ He remembered asking one time, when the doctor was feeling particularly nice. He remembers his exact answers. _ __  
__  
**_“Plenty. If you know how to manipulate it.”_ ** __  
__  
_ That response set a pang through his soul. Not the normal guilt, regret, heartache. For the first time, he felt fear. _ __  
__  
**_“Scare it into submission.”_ ** __  
__  
_ Oh god. _ __  
__  
_ <3 _ __  
__  
Papyrus slowly opened his eyes, yawning and allowing his bones to pop as he sat up from the bed. He looked over to the alarm clock.   
**12:00 pm.** **  
** Papyrus nodded, reminding himself that after he ate he needed to go speak to Undyne. Or more rather, have Undyne come here. As he was not okay with leaving or taking the boy with him.   
He tiptoed down the hardwood stairs, and looked over at the boy sleeping on his couch. He was still face down, but had his arms and legs sprawled in every direction. He looked so peaceful.   
  
In the back of his mind, Papyrus wondered if this child ever slept.   
  
Letting a sigh escape his mouth, he went into the kitchen. Grabbing an assortment of sandwich items, he built two. Internally debating as to whether the child even liked this type of food. He shrugged the question off, and proceed to the living room.   
  
The child now sat wide awake, eyes trained on the taller skeleton. Magic crackled dangerously around him.   
“I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING TO EAT, IF YOU'RE HUNGRY OF COURSE.” Papyrus said, his inside voice was still a yell, but more of a quieter version of his outside voice, which was also loud as hell.   
  
The teen pondered for a moment, before allowing the tall skeleton to bring the plate over to him. Staring at it in wonder, he took a bite of it.    
  
The joy on the skeletons face was enough to make Papyrus laugh. The boy took a few more bites, savoring each one. Papyrus took bites of his own sandwich.   
  
They sat in silence for a little bit, eating and the occasional hum of the boy. This, is when Papyrus chose to broach the idea of getting outside help for the boy.   
  
“I KNOW.. YOU DIDN’T SEEM OPEN TO THE IDEA, BUT I THINK IT WOULD REALLY HELP TO TELL THE GUARD ABOUT WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU.. IT’S NOT OKAY.” Papyrus choked out , suddenly, the choking amount of magic that filled the room caused Papyrus to end his sentence gasping   
  
“you- you can’t do that.. h-he’ll find me before..b..before..” He trailed off, choking up on tears. The boys voice was soft, clearly a lowercase, but it was a soothing deep. Papyrus bet, if he could sing it would be beautiful.   
  
“OKAY.. OKAY..”   
<3   
  
His weapon had not returned. The stupid shit of a weapon had disobeyed him.   
  
He knew it was a mistake to not have terminated him when he had the chance.   
  
Still, mistakes would not matter soon enough. Soon enough, none of this would matter. The machine was almost complete. He just needed a viable power source.   
  
The current human souls would do nicely. 


	2. update!

hi lovelies! so sorry there’s been no update, but life’s been hectic! i start highschool in less than 3 weeks, plus ive got a lot of band related things and it’s just overall been really hellish lately! 

ill trh to push an update out in the next month or two but no promises :(


End file.
